


【足球同人/皮梅/布梅】The Treble Treble （NC-17/ABO）

by Earraeme



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Gerard Piqué, Alpha! Sergio Busquets, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Everyone/Lionel Messi, M/M, Omega! Lionel Messi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earraeme/pseuds/Earraeme
Summary: 平凡与伟大都终溺于情欲。L'extraodinari o el normal sempre acaben caient de la luxúria.





	【足球同人/皮梅/布梅】The Treble Treble （NC-17/ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 献给某个平行宇宙中没有在生日凌晨收到了主队被耻辱性逆转作为礼物的我。其实在拿完联赛就开始动笔了......希望您能喜欢这篇文章。  
写着写着泄气了没写完，还是很气愤，想想就觉得气，一切伟大都出自平凡，但你不管平凡还是伟大都不该这样输球，更不该这样推卸责任。希望新赛季能更好吧，也希望您七夕节快乐。 阿海，19.08.07 凌晨

_...... osservate, leggete con me._

_ In Italia seiciento e quaranta, _

_In Almagnaj duecento e trent'una,_

_Cento in Francia,_

_In Turchia novant'una,_

_ Ma in Ispagna, _

_Ma in Ispagna son già mille e tre!_

_ Mille e tre!_

_ Mille e tre! ......_

“我从来不知道你还听歌剧。”梅西倚在布斯克茨的身上，凑在他的腺体旁，Alpha温和的信息素稍稍缓解着他的焦躁与不安。

皮克背对着他们摆弄橱柜上的香炉：“理疗师新的助眠建议，这可是帕瓦罗蒂的珍本《唐璜》黑胶......”

“他要是听说你在这种时候放他的唱片准得下凡杀了你。”布斯克茨冷不丁的插了一句。

“莫扎特会很乐意阻止他的。现在你就不惊讶他也会听歌剧了？”梅西耸了耸肩，皮克啧了一声，举起刚点燃的一只香，“但说真的，我强烈推荐这个......中国还是日本的什么安神香，比薰衣草管用多了。”

在床上的两人为皮克腾出位置来，梅西感受到另一股属于不同Alpha的信息素，不由自主的抚摸着自己被紧急处理过但还是红肿着的腺体：“你可别做着做着睡着了。”

“那就得看你的本事了。”皮克嬉笑着抓住了他的手。

这场景其实很稀罕。梅西的发情期已经有三四年（或者说，自从哈维宣布自己要离开之后）没有失控过了。他严格按照医嘱吃药，必要的时候打针，时不时找人——通常是那位受到偏爱的巴西人——处理一下药物解决不掉的情欲。理性而节制，Omega能做到的最好程度也不过如此了。

这也是为什么这一次突然地失控让所有人都慌了神。

梅西的发情期一般在月底，因为激素治疗的老毛病可能会偏差个几天，但也八九不离十。今年的欧冠决赛是6月1日，为了不影响比赛，队医不得不用了些强力的抑制剂。当然他们赢了，十年的第三个三冠王，随后就是盛大的游行和庆祝，一个宴会接着另一个。 梅西参加了所有的庆祝活动，他很开心，更何况，没有国王的宴会还算什么宴会呢？于是到了最后一天，在球员们自己包了个酒店搞的派对上，可能是因为放松，可能只是因为药效过去了......总而言之，他的热潮突然来了。因为反噬而格外浓郁的信息素同炸弹一样在Alpha堆里爆炸，梅西勉强在几个Beta队友的保护下做了应急措施，但也无法持久。

于是，在场唯二经历过这事的Alpha就被委以了重任。

第一波的热潮总是凶猛的，尤其是在被抑制了这么久之后。布斯克茨把梅西的抑制贴揭去，一股甜蜜而又浓郁的马黛茶气味顿时充满了整个房间，仿佛能凝成实质般的浓度让两个Alpha顿时放出了自己的信息素，烈酒与淡奶油在梅西的身边碰撞，压过了一切，裹挟着他向情欲的潮水中冲去。

当皮克和布斯克茨彻底把他包夹在当中的时候，梅西仿佛一只被猛兽扑住的羚羊呜咽着、颤抖着。Alpha们把他身上本就宽松的运动衫扒了下来，布斯克茨把怀里的梅西往上提了些，轻轻撕咬着Omega最为敏感的腺体周围，梅西刚长出来没多久的胡茬有时会蹭到他的脸上，但这些细微的干扰反而让他性欲更加高涨。皮克则凑在Omega的胸前，他知道这对胸脯有多敏感，但他并不去碰触那两点可怜的、因为冷或是情欲挺立着的乳头——无论在平时还是在床上，杰拉德·皮克总是对捉弄人乐此不疲——他只是用手指绕着乳晕打转，用唇舌在那已经泛着粉色的皮肤上吮出更深的红。

这前戏对于已经身陷热潮的Oemga未免太过难熬。敏感点被不断地挑逗，却又没有真切的、足够的刺激，只有瘙痒和之后无尽的空虚感。肌肤相亲似乎是唯一解决这欲望的办法，梅西向后靠去，将自己的腺体彻底暴露在Alpha面前，他的动物本能叫嚣着危险却又因为这臣服的表示而在快感中战栗。

他想要触碰自己，但被身后的布斯克茨钳制住了双手，无法动弹，只能出声：“天哪，操，别搞了杰瑞......快碰碰我......” 皮克嗤笑一声，放弃了继续戏弄Omega的心思，把左边的乳头含入口中，梅西发出了一声长叹，身体彻底软了下来，握住了布斯克茨的手臂。Alpha心领神会，把手探入了对方松垮的内裤中握住早已滴落着前液的阴茎套弄了起来。

梅西颤抖着，感受着两处同时的刺激，没过多时便泄了出来。 Omega闭着眼睛，高潮的余韵还未过去，留声机中的新婚夫妇对唱着幸福的乐词。布斯克茨拍了一下梅西的屁股，感受到怀中的肉体突然绷紧了：“抬一下你的屁股，或者自己把内裤脱掉。”阿根廷人乖乖抬起身体，让布斯克茨帮他把已经濡湿了的布料从身上扒去。

_...... _

_Andiam, andiam, mio bene,_

_ A ristorar le pene, _

_d'un innocente amor_

_......._

布斯克茨在梅西身后，用手指顺着脊椎一路向上，享受着因刺激而绷紧的背部肌肉所构成的美景。

这时候的他便不是平常云石雕像般的白了，或者说那种白色更加显得泛出的粉红艳丽，像盛夏时的白肉粉皮的桃子，更添了几分生气，成熟而饱满，等待着被采撷。这景色让Alpha走神，怔了一会儿才意识到梅西在和皮克嘟囔着什么。

“把那该死的歌剧关了！”梅西瞪着面前的大个子，热潮的暂时退下让他神志恢复了些，虽然说信息素的冲击仍让他浑身发软，但他真的不想再听那浪荡子是怎么睡遍整个欧洲的了。这时再后悔当时为什么贪距离近选择了皮克房间已经来不及了，而另外两位显然不以为意。皮克还是在玩弄着那两颗已经红肿起来的乳头，边用不知是故意还是自然的低沉声音问道：“为什么？因为它让你萎了？还是说......”皮克的指尖若即若离地向下滑去，刮蹭了一下梅西翘起的阴茎，

“你更加兴奋了？”

似乎是为了表示赞同，身后的布斯克茨重复了几句关于什么贞洁爱情的唱词。阿根廷人的抗议被涌上来的呻吟声所替代，刚刚积攒起来的力量就这么被一根手指轻易地摧毁了。他的后穴渴望着被插入，但被入侵的感觉又让他不安，情欲的浪潮将他的理智再次卷走，不安让他把本收在身前的双臂张开，搂住了身前散发着令人安心的、熟悉的信息素的Alpha，完全挂在了他的身上。皮克终于停下了对于梅西乳头执念般的摧残，双手捧住他的脸，凑上前去亲吻他，堵住了那些无意识的哼哼，掠夺着Omega本就缺乏的氧气和最后的理智。梅西剩下的气力在烈酒的大幅进攻下无力支撑，只能任凭皮克摆布。他被一个Alpha的信息素所包围，却又在被另一个Alpha开拓着，阿根廷人本应早就熟悉了这种被Alpha包围的情况，但不知是那唐璜作祟还是又是激素失调导致的心态变化，这种淫乱的背德感在他的脑中叫嚣着，但又被更深一层的情欲淹没，成为新的催情剂，让他的身体更加敏感。

发情期的Omega并不需要很多的扩张来为被插入准备。梅西还在为刚才那个吻气喘吁吁，布斯克茨已经将手指抽了出来，准备换上自己的阴茎。他向皮克使了个眼色，后卫把梅西往上提了一下，让他更放松地靠在自己的怀里，又在他耳边嘟囔了些什么。Omega闭着眼睛，似是无意识地点了点头，皮克便示意布斯克茨可以开始了。

被剖开的感觉让梅西重新紧绷了起来，背后位总是因为未知而带来不安感，皮克感受到两人紧握的那只手上传来的压力，又向前凑了一些，亲吻他的额头，然后一点点往下，眼脸，颧骨，鼻尖，唇，最后是在还算干净的脸颊上的流连，以及一些关于勤刮胡子的抱怨。梅西的注意力被他吸引了过去，慢慢放松了下来，喉咙里冒出些半是满足半是好笑的咕噜声。 在两人共同的不懈努力之下，布斯克茨终于完全进入了梅西。皮克松开Omega，让另一个Alpha的怀抱接过他。梅西因为这变化稍微紧张了一下，但很快就被身后的顶弄摄去了心神。

-TBC-


End file.
